EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Star and Astro VS Nick and Xirsec
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! NICK AND XIRSEC VS STAR AND ASTRO! BEGIN! Nick and Xirsec's First Turn "(Nick) So let's see, it's us versus 2 dudes that are named after things in space?" "(Xirsec) Hmph, we'll win this faster than we would in a race." "(Nick) Anyway Star, I heard you were strong." "(Xirsec) But compared to your brother, I think that's wrong". "(Nick) It's bad enough that you decided to rap against me." "(XIrsec) But between the 2 of us, there's no way we can be beat." Star and Astro's First Turn "(Star) You 2 assholes sure talk a lot of shit." "(Astro) Especially for those like you 2 clowns that can barely take 5 hits." "(Star) As for me being weaker than Astro, I could say the same about Xirsec." "(Astro) You do realize that we have more energy than a hedgehog full of Chex"? "(Star) If you 2 honestly thought that you would win." "(Astro) You'd be heartbroken to know that it was over before it began." Nick and Xirsec's Second Turn "(Nick) Tell me something Astro, why do you take all this shit from Star"? "(Xirsec) Couldn't you very easily just send his ass to Mars"? "(Nick) As for you Star, stop acting like you own the world." "(Xirsec) If you thought it was your destiny to win, your fate's being twirled." "(Nick) We barely even work together and we can beat you." "(Xirsec) And we'll be sure to tell everyne that this 1 and this 1, equal more than 2." Star and Astro's Second Turn "(Star) Such foolish non-sense from those with no balls." "(Astro) We both control gravity and we'll make you both take a fall." "(Star) So tell me Nickolas, who's the strongest out of you and me"? "(Astro) Oh please brother, save your murderous intent for OMB". "(Star) If you insist then I will. But once that day comes..." "(Astro) TLK is gonna lose at least 1 of his sons!" Nick and Xirsec's Third Turn "(Nick) You 2 pansies are messing with the wrong family." "(Xirsec) And who said killing you 2 would cause a calamity?" "(Nick) Out of the frying pan, and into the fire." "(Xirsec) We'll roast both of you assholes until you retire." "(Nick) When we combine our powers, we'll destroy your train station." "(Xirsec) And we'll finish you off with Ultra Mystic Devastation." Star and Astro's Third Turn "(Star) Sorry, we just don't give up." "(Astro) Ripping off your attitide?" "WE DON"T GIVE A FUCK!" "(Star) We each can overpower you 2, your girlfriend, your sensei, and all of the demons you got hiding under your bed!" "(Astro) We'll make both of your lives more miserable than I am Bread." "(Star) You 2 can't work together while we destroy whole planets." "(Astro) And neither one of you has had sex, SO CAN IT!" (as in stop talking) "(Star) This is your punishment for battling the Cosmic and Astronomic of the element called Geo." "(Astro) And that's the end of this ass-whooping from the true dynamic duo!" WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights